The new girl
by dagny98
Summary: Emily doesn't have any friends when she moves to Rosewood from the sunny state of California. what happens when she befriends Paige, which girlfriend is the most popular girl in school?
1. Chapter 1 - queen bitch

**First, I just want to say that this is my first story, so please be gentle on me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every week because of school, but I'll try. This is a paily fan fic, so if you're a homophobe please don't bother to read this fan fic.**

Paige POV:

I opened my eyes and let my view stroll over the room. The clock on the wall said 7:30 am. I was lying in my queen-size bed and the sun was shining through a glimpse in my black curtains and hit my face. Suddenly I heard vibration on my nightstand and my phone was blinking furiously. All over the display was the writing "1 new message from: Casey".

'From Casey: pick me up at 8 and bring my coffee'

Casey was my girlfriend. We had been together for four months now and I really don't know how on earth I manage to put up with her shit. She was the most popular girl at school and I was in her gang. She was the controlling type, you know, these bullies everyone fears and hates but still wants to be friends with? She is one of them. I was more the kind of girl that is nice and caring, but don't show it to a lot of people.

Anyway, it all started in freshman year. Casey had just made the cheerleader team and was becoming more popular every day. I on the other hand, joined the swim team. Casey was not happy. Apparently, swimming is not that cool, at least in her eyes, and she wanted me to start in the cheerios instead. That's when we had our first fight. We had been inseparable from the kindergarten and never argued about anything besides who had the most topping on the ice cream, and now all she wanted was to be popular, but still hang out with me. I stood my ground and finally, for the first time, I had it my way. I continued on the swim team, she on the cheerios and we managed to become popular.

In the summer between freshman and sophomore year, Casey and me spent all our time together just as best friends do. We stayed at my cabin in Hawaii with my parents and that was when I realized that I liked her as more than a friend. The rest of the summer I became distant and one day she finally got enough of my weird mood and asked me what it was. I came clean and apparently she felt the same way and we went on a date.

We became girlfriends and when we started at school again, everyone still was afraid of us and didn't dare to tell us any rude comments. The relationship was nice at first, but after two months she changed. She dyed her beautiful dark blond hair, platinum blond and started wearing even more slutty clothes. Not that I cared about her clothes, because she just showed off more skin, but she became even more bitchy and controlling.

I let out a big groan and pulled myself out of the bed and started to find my clothes. I dug out a pair of jeans, a gray tank top and a checkered flannel shirt form my closet and got dressed quickly. I walked into the bathroom and applied a little mascara, I really don't wear much makeup because I'm kind of an tomboy and I don't like to get all dolled up. There is no question who's the butch one I our relationship. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket again and indicated that I had received a new message.

'From Hanna: I'm at the brew in ten, meet you there?' I smiled a little at the text message from my best friend and started to type a reply.

'To Hanna: yeah, meet you there :)' I typed while grabbing my bag and my jacket and started to walk towards my car.

Hanna was my best friend besides Casey, even though I think of Casey as just a girlfriend and not a best friend. Hanna and me had met the first day of freshman year and we hit it off right away. Casey was not happy about it, but because Hanna mostly hung out with her other friends, Casey didn't do anything to scare her away.

I pulled up in front of the coffee shop, got out of the car and walked towards the blond girl in front of the doors. Hanna was beautiful with her blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. Because it was October 2th today, she wore jeans a black top and a brown leather jacket.

"Hi Paige" she said smiling and gave me a hug.

"Hi Hanna, how are you?" I asked while opening the door for her.

"I'm fine, Caleb took me out on the nicest date ever yesterday" she answered with her beaming smile before she continued "so, how is things with queen bitch?"

"Well, it's fine I guess" I answered even though my relationship wasn't perfect nowadays.

"Why don't you just dump her already?" she asked in a serious tone.

"It's not that easy Hanna" I said before turning to the girl in the cashier. "Hi Lena, the usual please" I said before turning to Hanna again.

"Why not? She can't be that good in bed"

"Hanna!" I said shocked. Sometimes Hanna just says what she is thinking, even though it is rude sometimes, it's quite hilarious.

"What? Is she good?"

"Here is your coffee Paige" Lena said and I was really thankful for her interruption.

"Thanks" I said and handed her the correct amount of money.

"What should I do when we have broken up then?" I asked Hanna while we walked towards our cars. "I mean, she is the most popular girl at school and I don't have any friends besides her and you"

"Well, you could always hang out with me and my friends" she answered while opening the door of her car.

"Yeah, we will see what happens, see you at school" I answered and walked to my own car.

"Bye" she yelled before driving off.

I started my car and drove out of the parking spot and towards Casey's house. I gazed at my wristwatch and saw that it was 8:10. Oh no, Casey is going to kill me! I stopped in front of her house and was met by a very angry looking Casey. She stormed over to the car and entered on the passenger side.

"What took you so long!" she said in her bitchy voice.

"I was getting you coffee babe," I said in a soft voice, trying to make her less angry.

"Oh don't 'babe' me! I bet you just was flirting with that ugly girl that works there" she said angry.

Here we go again I thought before replying in an as angry tone as her. "I'm not going to cheat on you and you know that! I can't believe that you actually thought that about me!"

"Right, I'm sorry babe, I'm just a bit grumpy today" she said in a soft voice and leaned over the console to peck my lips. When she pulled back she said, "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes" I said with a smile. Oh no, she did it again, she know which power she has over me and she always use it to her advantage.

"Great, so I heard a new girl is starting next week and I just can't wait to judge her outfits" she said as if nothing had just happened.

Perfect, a new victim for Casey and her bitchiness. I just hope she can handle it. I guess I have to ask Hanna if she can keep an eye on her and try to make her feel welcomed.

"Are you listening to me?" Casey suddenly said insulted.

"Yes, of course honey" I said, even though I hadn't heard a word. She believed me and continued with her rant about clothes and makeup. I just shut her out and started to think to myself. Do I really want to be Casey's girlfriend?


	2. ch 2 - lesbians, california and pizza

**I would like to give a thanks to the people who already have read my story and favorite it, it means a lot to me. Me A Genius, thanks for the review, I'm updating now because you gave me the boost to write chapter two. So, here it is, hope you guys like it :)**

Emily POV:

It was sunny outside and I was sitting on the porch outside our house in California. It was a nice house by the beach and from where I was sitting; I could see all the guys surfing and all the girls getting tanned in the sun. It was a nice day and even though it was in the beginning of October, it was hot outside.

"Hey Emily, could you move a bit?" I suddenly heard Earl, the guy from the moving company said.

"Sure" I answered and let him walk past me, carrying a big box marked 'kitchen'.

My Dad is in the army and he got a job at the base they had right outside the town Rosewood. Him, my mom and me were going to move there tomorrow afternoon and I was terrified. I was going to move to a whole different town, in a different state, a new school and worst of all, I didn't know anyone. Suddenly I felt my phone ringing in my pocket. I took it out, pressed the answer button and placed it to my ear.

"Hi Emily" I heard my best friend Brittany say.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked happily.

"Me, Santana, and the guys are going to that new pizza place tonight, do you want to come?" she said in an excited tone.

"Yes, I would love to! When shall I meet you guys?"

"Well, me and Santana are driving together, we could just pick you up if you want"

"Ok, what time?"

"About seven I think, bye"

"Bye, see you soon" I answered and slipped my phone back in my pocket. The time was now six and I knew I had plenty of time because Santana and Brittany are girlfriends. They are like sex fiends and because of that, they're almost always fifteen minutes late.

I walked into the house and towards my room that was upstairs. My room was empty besides the bed and two suitcases with clothes and it was actually really depressing to see it like this. My blue walls were empty because all my posters and pictures were packed in different boxes and my desk and closet was already carried to the moving car.

I waltzed over to my suitcase and found a decent outfit for tonight, a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top with a picture of a tiger on it. I took my clothes and a towel in my hands and walked towards the bathroom to get a shower.

Half an hour later, I was standing in front of the mirror applying a small amount of makeup before I started to brush my hair. My dark brown hair fell down my shoulders, it was a bit wavy and the mascara made my brown eyes look even prettier.

When I was done in the bathroom, I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It said 7:10 and the second I slipped it back in my pocket, the doorbell rang. As I predicted, outside the door stood Santana and Brittany with an 'I just had sex' look on their faces.

"Hi, you ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, let's go" I said smiling and Santana started leading us towards the car.

After a ten-minute drive where we talked about nothing and everything, we arrived at the pizza restaurant. Santana and Brittany walked in front of me towards the entrance with their hands laced together. I really wish I could find someone who looks at me the same way as Santana and Brittany looks at each other. It's easy to see that they are in love. I had a boyfriend a year ago, but he totally broke my heart and I haven't found anyone else yet.

Brittany opened the door for us and we walked into the small pizza restaurant. The walls were covered with old commercial and movie posters. There were also some old sports equipment and record plates, placed around the restaurant.

"Hi Santana!" I heard Dave say, he dated her for a while and was still convinced that he could woo her to be his girlfriend.

"Hi" she said, not really enthusiastic before she took my hand too and dragged Brittany and me towards the table where the other guys were sitting. There was Mia, Elisabeth, John and Blake sitting around a round table with eight chairs.

"Hi guys," they all said in unison while we sat down. Mia and Blake were sitting together, then Elisabeth and John, besides them Santana and Brittany sat. I sat between Brittany and Dave, and that was good because the tension between them was really big. After we ordered it became really awkward. All of the couples, that was everyone besides me and Dave, had turned all lovey dovey.

"So, you're moving tomorrow, how does it feel?" Dave asked to make small talk.

"To be honest, I'm really scared" I answered.

"I'm sure it will turn out just fine. I mean, you're a funny, cool and not to mention smoking hot girl, I don't know why anybody would hate you. Besides if they are jealous of you of course" he said and started to laugh when he said the last thing. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was flirting with me, but we are like brother and sister, so that would be weird.

"Thanks, I needed that" I said smiling and a split second after I said that, the food arrived.

We all started to eat in silence because the pizzas tasted really good, but the moment we were done, we started to talk about school, rumors and teenager stuff.

"Did you hear that girl Rachel and Finn got back together?" Mia asked us.

"Do you mean Rachel hobbit Berry and that tree of a guy Finn Hudson?" Santana said.

"Yes, isn't that like, the fourth time or something?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know how he manage to handle all her drama" Blake said while laughing.

"It's just weird to see them walking besides each other, she is like half his height" Santana commented and we all started laughing loudly. After continuing to talk about everything possible for an hour, it was time to go home. Santana and Brittany drove me home and when we stopped outside my house Brittany turned to me and said, "I'm going to miss you so much".

"I'm going to miss you guys too, but we can still Skype and text each other" I said with a smile, even though I was devastated.

"Oh come here" Santana said and pulled me in for a hug.

"I didn't know you were so sentimental" I said giggling while hugging her back.

"Don't forget to keep in touch, we want to know if you find anyone special" Brittany said and hugged me too.

"Of course, you will be the first ones to know" I answered smiling.

"Can you stop by us tomorrow and say goodbye before you leave?" Brittany asked with her famous irresistible pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I promise, but I have to go now" I said and started walking towards the door.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" they said in unison and got back into the car.

I walked up the stairs and into my room after saying goodnight to my parents and I quickly got changed into my pj's. I lied down in my bed and pulled the covers over me. This was the last night in this room, in this house. Tomorrow I was traveling to Rosewood and I was in fact terrified. I had no friends and I had heard rumors about the queen bee Casey. How am I supposed to survive there?

**So, that was chapter two. What did you think of it? Next chapter is going to be in Paige POV and I'm wondering if it's going to contain smut or not… please give me your opinion :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - under her spell

**A/N. Thank you guys for the reviews, it really means a lot. To those who was wondering, Spencer, Toby and Aria is definitely going to appear in this story, but I'm not sure if I'm going to add Ezra. We'll see :) **

**ch 3**

**Paige POV:**

It was finally Friday and I was sitting in the last class of the day. Casey had been her bitchy self and today her goal had been to irritate everyone, included me.

"Babe, carry my books" she said when we were walking to our lockers, which was right besides each other, lucky me! Sometimes I just want to spend some time by myself without her controlling my every move and getting jealous if I try to be friends with someone besides her.

"Fine" I said while she handed me the four books she was carrying.

"And by the way, I don't think you should hang out with that girl Hanna anymore"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Well, she doesn't dress well, her friends is weird, and you seem distant every time you have been hanging out with her"

The second the words left her mouth, I felt the anger grow inside me. She is always controlling and I can handle that, but now she wants me to stop seeing my only true friend?

"Casey, enough is enough. You can make me drive you, you can make me buy coffee, I can carry your books, but don't talk bad about my friend" I said angry.

"Did you know that you're really hot when you're angry?" she said quietly before leaning in to whisper in my ear "it makes me really horny"

That was it. She had me under her spell again. Before I knew it we were in her room, kissing each other hungrily while making our way towards the bed. I pulled her shirt off and a split second after mine was off too. She gave me a rough shove and my back hit the soft surface. She crawled on top of me with lust filled eyes and leaned in to kiss me again. Her tongue swiped my bottom lip and I gave her the permission she wanted. While our tongues were busy battling, I reached my arms around her and unclasped her bra.

I flipped us over in one smooth move and straddled her hips. She unclasped my bra as well and I leaned down to capture her lips again. Then I started to plant kisses down her neck and when I reached her tits, I kissed my way to her right nipple and started sucking on it while massaging her other breast with my hand. After giving both her breasts equal attention, I started to unbutton her jeans. I pulled off her jeans in one swift move before turning my attention to her lips again.

"I need you, now!" Casey said in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am" I answered before capturing her lips in mine again.

I let my hand slide down her body until I reached her panty-clad center. My fingers were soon to find her clit and out of experience I knew exactly where to touch her to get her over the edge. I continued tracing patterns on the sensitive bundle of nerves through the soft material until she started shaking underneath me. I continued in slow patterns to help her ride the orgasm out and when she finally was finished under me, I lied down besides her.

"I'm going to do you in a bit" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Ok" I answered and just lied there listening to her breathing, and after a while, it evened out.

Great, she fell asleep, again. I got out of the bed, found my clothes on the floor, wrote a note that said 'had to go, see you later' and walked out. I sat down in my car and let out a big groan while resting my head on the steering wheel. Why does she always do this? She makes me mad, and then says she will make it up to me, and then she doesn't do it. Why do I always fall under her spell?

I pulled my phone out my pocket and sent Hanna a text that said 'meet you at the brew in ten?' and started driving.

**Emily POV:**

It was Friday and the moving car had already driven off the evening before. We were going to take the plane from California to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania about eleven o'clock, then drive to the small town Rosewood. We were supposed to drive to the airport in half an hour and I used the small time I had to say goodbye to my friends.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Santana said and it was weird to hear her talk like that, because she always acts so tough.

"I'm going to miss you too" I said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't forget to send us text about all the new people and remember that we always are here if you need something" Brittany said while giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks, I will remember that," I answered when she let go of me.

"Emily, we have to go now" I heard my mother shout from the door and I turned to my friends for one last hug.

"Bye" we all said in unison and I turned around and started walking towards my mom.

After an hour we had arrived at the airport and checked our bags in. We were sitting on some chairs outside the gate and suddenly I heard a woman's voice over the speakers saying "flight 7413 to Philadelphia are boarding now". We got up and after a few minutes we finally found our seats. Well, only five hours left and then I'm in a new town.

XXXXX

"Honey we are here" I heard my mom say while someone was shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that the plane was on the ground. Obviously I had fallen asleep and my body felt stiff after five hours sleeping in a plane seat. I stood up and stretched my body while letting out a groan before I started to find my hand luggage.

We got a car and started to drive to rosewood and half an hour later we were standing outside our new house. It was regular sized with two floors, a porch and a small lawn in front of it. When we came in, it was a hallway with a staircase in front of us. To the right was the kitchen and to the left was the living room.

"Your room is upstairs to the right, the movers have placed all your stuff in there" my mom said from the living room.

"Ok" I said and walked up the stairs. The first door to the left was the biggest one and there was placed a double bed against one wall, I guess that's my parent's room. I walked into the room to the right and saw that my bed, closet and desk was placed right the way I asked the moving company to do. The queen size bed stood against the wall to the right and there was a nightstand on its right side. To the left of the bed was a door. Against the left wall was my closet and desk and right in front of me was a window with a window seat. The mysterious door besides the bed was the only thing I didn't know what was. I opened the door and in front of me was my whole own bathroom. It wasn't that big, but the fact that it was all mine, made me really happy.

I spent twenty minutes packing out my personal stuff from the suitcases and boxes and when I was finished with half of it, I decided to have a break, I had the whole weekend to unpack before I started at rosewood high on Monday. I decided to go to the coffee shop I had seen on the way and started walking towards it after saying goodbye to my mother.

**Paige POV:**

Hanna and me had been here at 'The Brew' for about an hour and she had just been sitting there listening while I talked about what Casey had done this time.

"I knew she was bad in the sack!" Hanna suddenly said.

"Hanna!"

"What? Obliviously she is. I think you should just dump her like yesterdays bread"

"It's not that easy, and you know that" I said a bit irritated.

"Ok, I get it. But won't she get mad when she wakes up and you have disappeared?"

"Yeah, I should just avoid her this weekend until she calms down"

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Hanna asked changing the subject.

"Yes, that would be nice, do you know what the time is now?"

"Five thirty I think, why?"

"Then we can go to my place and order pizza in half an hour"

"Why in half an hour and not now?"

"Because, my mom are going to a party about six" I said with a smile.

Suddenly the doors opened and out of habit I turned my gaze towards it. There stood a beautiful girl I'd never seen before. She had long dark brown, almost black hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and a gorgeous smile. She walked towards the cashier to order and I could see her perfect trained body. Seriously, if I didn't have a girlfriend, I would be all over her by now.

"Who is that?" Hanna said and stopped my staring at the girl.

"I don't know, I have never seen her before" I answered.

"Do you think she is the new girl?"

"Maybe" I answered, and turned my eyes in her direction again.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Hanna suddenly said and stood up.

"Wait, no" I tried to say but the words got stuck in my throat. She walked over to the girl and after she talked to her for a few minutes, they both started walking this way.

"Paige this is Emily, she just moved here, Emily this is Paige" Hanna said and gestured towards me at the end of the sentence.

"Hi" I said and stood up while holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi" she answered and took my hand. The moment she did that I felt tingling down my spine. Weird. I pulled it back after a normal amount of time and sat back down.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Hanna asked her.

"Yeah" she said and sat down in the unoccupied chair between Hanna and me.

"So Emily, are you starting on Rosewood high?" Hanna asked, probably to start a conversation at the same time as she was curious. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, indicating a new message.

'From Casey: where the hell are you? I need to talk to you!'

"Yes, I'm in my sophomore year" Emily answered but I couldn't really concentrate on their conversation, because I was having an internal battle with myself, whether or not I should meet Casey.

"We too!" Hanna squealed enthusiastic.

"Um, I have to go, I'll text you later Hanna" I said and stood up.

"Why?" Hanna asked me confused.

"You know how Casey is" I answered and walked out of the coffee shop. I took my phone out of my pocket and typed a message telling her that I would stop by her house in a couple of minutes and started to brace myself for the amount of bad words and harsh remarks she would start to tell me.

**The reason why I'm able to update this quick is because I had the three first chapters almost finished before I published it. I think I'll have time to update more next week, because we have a vacation and I really don't have any plans besides help my aunt with moving. Wow, I wasn't supposed to write this much in authors note, but oh well. How did you guys like the smut?**


	4. Chapter 4 - the brew

**Hi, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been at my cabin without Internet :( this chapter has a lot of changing POVs , sorry if that is confusing. **

**Chapter 4**

**Emily POV:**

The moment I walked into the coffee shop called 'The Brew', I could feel everyone look at me. I knew it would be like this, but if this felt weird, how would first day of school be? After I ordered, a blond girl came walking towards me.

"Hi" she said, "I'm Hanna, are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm Emily" I answered smiling.

"Would you like to sit with my fried and me over there?" she asked and pointed over her shoulder to a table in the corner, where a stunning girl with brown hair sat.

"Yes, that would be nice" I said and we walked to the table.

After we had introduced us, the girl with brown hair called Paige looked at her phone and I noticed that her expression turned from happy to irritated in a matter of seconds. She said she had to leave and when Hanna asked why, she simply answered, "You know how Casey is" and walked out the door.

"So, who is Casey?" I asked curious.

"Oh, just Paige's bitchy queen bee girlfriend" Hanna answered.

"Um, did you say girlfriend?" I asked confused, I wasn't sure if I heard right.

"Yes, Paige is gay. Do you have a problem with that?" Hanna said, suddenly sounding irritated and protective.

"Not at all! In fact my two best friends are Lesbians," I said in a calm voice and Hanna's expression quickly changed back to a smile. Content with my answer, she started to talk about her friends, and how this town worked. Although I was happy to hear about her other friends and their boyfriends, I really just wanted to know more about this Paige girl.

**Paige POV: **

I was driving towards Casey's house and I felt myself getting more and more nervous. What was she going to tell me? She was probably going to yell at me for leaving her earlier today.

Before I even realized it, I was I Casey's street and I parked my car in her driveway. My car was the only one here, meaning that I would be alone with Casey. I wonder how that will turn out. I rang the bell and a few seconds later, Casey opened the door.

"Hey" she said, not sounding mad at all.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked serious.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I've been acting like a bitch these couple of days. How about I make it up to you?"

"Just like you did earlier today?" I snapped irritated.

"No, how about you, me, dinner and that new movie you wanted to see at the cinema?" she said sweetly.

"Ok" was all I was able to say. I was stunned. Is this the real Casey?

"Great, I'll text you the details later, bye" she said and pecked my lips, before practically shoving me out the door.

I heard the door close behind me and I had yet to wipe the shocked expression off my face. Who would have thought this would happen? One, she didn't yell at me for leaving this morning, and two, she actually apologized for being a bitch. Did someone replace my girlfriend with someone else, or is it just me? Probably just me.

I texted Hanna and told her to meet me at my house for the movie she was promised and drove home.

**Hanna POV:**

I was mad at Paige when she left the brew. Not because left me, I wasn't alone, Emily was here and this was a great opportunity to get to know her. I was mad at her because, even though she said she was going to avoid Casey this weekend, she went to see her. I'm not jealous if that's what you think, I'm just a concerned friend who thinks Casey is a horrible girlfriend.

It was only logical of Emily to ask who Casey is, but when I told her that she was Paige's girlfriend, she seemed so shocked. At first I got a little irritated, because I thought she was one of those mean homophobes, but it turned out that she wasn't, in fact, she had two lesbian best friends. I'm guessing that they are awesome.

Emily and me talked for about twenty minutes before Paige texted me and said she wanted to meet up at her place for that movie night. I was sad about leaving Emily, but she said it was fine; she was tired after that long journey and was ready to go back home.

We agreed that we should grab a coffee together tomorrow and then I could bring Aria and Spencer, I'm sure they are going to like her.

I went to Paige's house and knocked at the door. A few minutes later she was standing in the doorway and gesturing for me to come in. we sat down on the couch and I guess I had a serious look on my face, because Paige seemed nervous.

"So, what did she want from you?" I asked her when I had enough of the silence that filled the room.

"She said she was sorry about acting like a bitch and then asked me out" she said and I'm really sure that my face mirrored her shocked expression.

"Wow, I did not see that coming," I answered.

"Not me either"

"So, what did you think about Emily?" I asked curious.

"Well, she was definitely hot, that's for sure."

"Oh god Paige" I said and swatted her arm, "I meant if you thought she was nice," I continued while Paige's face turned red.

"Well, I didn't really talk a lot with her, but she seems nice" she answered and her redness disappeared.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow at the brew, want to come?"

"Yeah, but I can't. I'm going to the movies with Casey"

"Well ok, talking about movies, want to start watching one?"

"Yes" she answered and inserted the film in the player.

**Emily POV:**

It was Saturday morning and I just woke up. I had agreed to meet Hanna and her friends at the coffee shop I was at yesterday, and I was nervous. What if they don't like me? Hanna was nice, and I think she'll be a good friend, I just hope the other girls likes me.

I got dressed and when I was done, it was about an hour before I was supposed to meet them. I applied my makeup and then went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Down in the kitchen I was met by my mom, who was sitting by the table and sorting out a box with kitchen tools.

"Morning" I said and walked over to the fridge.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?" my mom answered and looked at me.

"Yes I did, how about you?"

"I would probably have slept better if I was done emptying these boxes," she said with a chuckle.

"I can help you later, but I'm going to meet someone at that coffee shop in half an hour"

"Did you make any friends there yesterday?" she asked curious.

"I met this girl Hanna and her friend Paige, although I didn't really speak with Paige because she had to go. I'm meeting Hanna and some of her friends there today"

"Well, ok, have fun" she said and returned to sort out the box.

I made myself a bowl of cereals and ate it standing because my mom was using the only chair that not was covered in boxes. After finishing it, I took my purse in my hand and walked out the door. I decided to walk instead of driving because it was sunny outside and it was a really pretty view. Wen I finally was standing outside "The Brew," I felt myself get nervous again. What if they don't like me? I walked inside and the nervousness quickly disappeared when I saw Hanna sitting by a table waving for me to come over.

Sitting besides her, was two other girls, both with brown hair. The tallest one had chocolate brown hair and was looking rather suspicious when I came closer to the table. The other girl was a bit shorter with dark brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Hello Emily! This is Spencer and Aria" Hanna said gestured towards the girls. The tall one was Spencer and the short one was Aria.

"So I heard you are a sophomore?" Aria said.

"Yes I am"

"Cool, so are we. Maybe you're going to have some classes with us" Aria said smiling.

"Have you planned to join any clubs?" Spencer asked.

"I thought about swimming, are you guys doing any sports?"

"Spencer is on the field hockey team and we two just have smoking bodies for some reason" Hanna said and pointed to herself and Aria.

"Seriously Hanna?" Spencer said. "Anyway, if you want to join the swim team, you should talk to Paige"

"Why?"

"She is on the swim team as well, she is pretty good too" Aria answered. "Where is she anyway?" she asked Hanna.

"She is with Casey, they are actually going on a date tonight"

"Poor Paige, I wish she just could break up with her already, Casey is the worst" Spencer said.

"What's the deal with Casey?" I asked confused I knew she was Paige's girlfriend and a bitch, but not more than that.

"Well, Paige and Casey was best friends when we started high school, and then they started dating. Casey had always been a bitch, but after a while she started to become more bitchy and mean towards everyone, even Paige" Aria said.

"And you should have seen the last person who flirted with Paige. Casey is like the jealous woman version of the hulk"

"Hanna!" Spencer growled.

"What?" she questioned.

"Never mind. You should just know these things: one, don't be rude to Casey, and second, do NOT flirt with Paige. At least until they break up" Spencer said seriously.

"Why would I flirt with Paige?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, just don't do it"

"Ok" I answered.

"Where do you come from?" Aria asked, probably to change the subject.

"Los Angeles, California"

"Cool, do you have a hot boyfriend" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Hanna!" Spencer said shocked.

"No, I'm single" I answered with a smile. Watching Spencer and Hanna interact was actually really hilarious.

After that, the conversation turned towards school, their boyfriends and a party some guy named Noel was going to have. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a message from my mom and she told me to come home and help her pack out.

"I have to go now," I said.

"Ok, see you at school on Monday?" Aria answered.

"Yes, bye" I said and walked home. I think I just made three new friends.

**So that was chapter 4, hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes with how I write about the American school system, I'm sorry. This is because I'm not American. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, but until then, how did you like this chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5 - first day of school

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 5, I updated as fast as I could. I hope you could handle the withdrawal ;) Enjoy! **

Ch 5

Paige POV:

The date with Casey on Saturday went fine. Well, kind of. We went to dinner first and it was really nice. That is, until the waiter unfortunately bumped into Casey's glass and spilled water over a bit of my shirt. I didn't care about it because it was only water and I didn't really get that much on my shirt, but Casey went all bitchy-village on the poor waiter. After they threw Casey out of the restaurant, I wasn't in the mood for a movie, so I said goodbye to her and went home.

It was Monday again and I entered the school and walked towards my locker. After putting all my books away, I saw Casey walking towards me with a huge smirk. Her long, straight platinum blond hair moved slightly to the side and I could see the text on her slim fitted pink t-shirt. It said "its pink, bitch", to state the obvious, but I really think it should say, "I'm a bitch". Wait, did I just think that?

"I just saw the new girl, she will be here any minute" she said and opened her locker. It didn't really come as a shocker that she acted like nothing happened on Saturday. It annoyed me, but I decided to just ignore it, I wasn't in the mood for a fight anyway.

I heard the doors open and turned my view in the direction the sound came from. There she was, Emily. Her long brown, almost black, wavy hair, hung loose and she had a black "Old no. 7 Jack Daniels Tennessee whiskey" singlet, covered by a college jacket. I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop open the moment I saw her, and with a little battling with myself I pulled my view in another direction and closed my mouth.

"She's ugly" I heard Casey say behind me and I turned around to meet her eyes. I saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes before they became their normal blue that screamed, "If you dare stand up against me, I will kill you". I don't know why, but I had a strange urge to just yell at her for her comment, but I pulled myself together and forced a smile.

"Let's go to class" she said and took my hand and pulled me after her. She dragged me into our classroom and right before we walked through the door I could see Emily talking to Hanna, Spencer and Aria. That's good; if she is with Hanna then Casey might stay away from her.

We sat down in our usual spot I the back of the classroom and Casey immediately started to rant about some people who broke up and then got back together. Suddenly Emily walked in along with Hanna, Aria and Spencer. They sat down in their regular spots in the middle of the classroom and Emily joined them. The teacher walked in and started talking about something, but I couldn't really concentrate. I absolutely looked forward to the swim practice after school, the water was the only place I actually could clear my head.

Before I even realized, it was time for lunch and I was sitting with Casey in the cafeteria. "So are you ready for Noel's party on Halloween?" she asked me. She seemed really excited for this party.

"Yes, but I can't decide which costume to wear" I said. It was true in a way, I couldn't decide because I had no interest in deciding, but I knew that both Casey and Hanna would make me get a costume soon.

"I was planning a sexy nurse costume, what do you think about that" she answered with a smirk.

"I like the thought of it" I said. I knew for a fact that I was going to hear it later if I didn't seem interested in what she said. "I have to go now, I need to talk to the coach" I continued and stood up. Actually, I didn't need to talk to the coach; I just wanted to sit by the water a bit before going back to classes.

"Bye, see you later" she answered while I walked away.

On my way to the swimming hall, I ran into Emily. Practically. I bumped into her and made her drop her books on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said and bent down to pick them up. We were both reaching for the same book and our hands touched. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a tingling went down my spine. I looked her into the eyes and got lost in her deep brown eyes. I realized what I was doing and quickly removed my hand and rose to my feet.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't intend to do that. Sorry, um, you're Emily right?" I said and mentally slapped myself because of my stupid ranting, she probably thinks I'm weird now.

"Yes, and you're Paige right?" she answered with a smile. Hopefully she doesn't think I'm weird, at least not that much.

"Yes" I said with a chuckle, "so, where are you going?"

"I was trying to find the swimming pool, I have to talk to the coach"

"Why? Are you joining the swim team?" I said excited. Our team really needs an adjustment.

"Yes, I was planning to try out after school" she answered with a beaming smile and I couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Cool, I can show you the way to the swimming pool if you want?" I offered. I knew she was new and she probably didn't know where the pool was.

"That would be nice," she said with a smile and I started guiding her down the hall.

"So, where do you come from?" I asked to start a conversation and ease the awkwardness that was starting to surround us.

"California, my dad got a job here, so me, my mom and him moved here"

"Wow, that's cool! Welcome to Rosewood" I said and showed her the coach's office. When she disappeared behind the door, I sat down at the poolside, took off my shoes and let the feeling of the warm water forget my problems for a while. Or just let me forget about Casey. But for some strange reason I kept thinking of Emily.

Emily POV:

I was really nervous when I was standing outside the school today, but the nervousness quickly disappeared when I found Hanna. She and her friends helped me find my locker and understand my schedule. It turned out that I had almost all of my classes with all of them, besides history and biology, but according to Hanna had that girl Paige also History. Maybe I could talk to her then, that is, if Casey doesn't have that class as well.

When it was time for lunch, I was invited to eat with Hanna and her friends, but I had to talk to the coach for the swim team first. I walked out in the hallway and then I realized that I didn't know the way to the pool.

Out of nowhere someone walked into me and made me drop my books on the floor. We both bent down to pick them up and when I reached for my math book, our hands touched. I felt a strange tingling in my body and when I looked up, I was met by the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like minutes and it seemed like the person felt the same way. Suddenly I saw that it was Paige and we both withdrew our hands and stood up.

She started ranting and it was actually kind of cute. After she was done, we started talking and it turned out that she was going to the swimming hall as well and she could show me the way. We talked on the way and even though it was a short talk, it was nice. She showed me the office and I walked in.

"Hello?" I asked while I opened the door and looked inside. There sat a woman by a desk. She had shoulder long blond hair, white skin and wore a blue training jacket with a shark on it.

"Hello, who are you?" she said.

"I'm Emily. I transferred here from California and I want to try out for the swim team. I think my mom talked to you over the phone?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Susan." She said and walked over and shook my hand. "Did you want to try out after school today?"

"Yes" I answered while shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"Very well. Just wait here" she said wrote something down on a note and walked out of the office. A minute after she came back in followed by Paige.

"So, Paige here is going to show you the locker you can use today and I'll see you after school. Alright?" she said smiling and handed Paige the note she wrote on earlier.

"Ok" I answered happily and turned towards Paige.

"Well, we should get going, class would be starting soon" Paige said.

"Yes, let's go" I answered and followed her out the door.

She guided me towards the lockers and pointed out the one with the number 12 on it.

"So, here is your locker and if you make the team, then this is the locker you are going to use the whole time you spend here. Here is your code" she said and handed me the note. Then we walked towards another room.

"Here is the showers, and through that door is the swimming pool" she continued and we walked to the poolside.

"Do you have any tips for the tryout?" I asked. I was nervous about the tryout and I could use all help I could get.

"Just do your best, I looks like you have a great body" she said and suddenly turned red. "I mean, like, for swimming"

"I understand," I said with a chuckle and Paige seemed to relax. "So, how did Susan find you that fast?"

"Well, I tend to spend time by the pool. It's kind of my escape from everything" she said and looked at the water. "Wow, that came out sappy" she chuckled.

"No, it's ok, I know the feeling" I answered smiling and she smiled back.

She looked at her watch and said, "I think we should go now, the class starts in a few minutes. So what do you have now?"

"Biology, I don't know where it is, but I'm sure I'll find it"

"I can follow you, I have math, but the biology room is on the way"

"Thanks" I said happily and we walked out of the swim hall.

"So. Did you swim in California?" she asked me while we was walking down the hall.

"Yes I did. I was on a team for four years before I moved here, but I've always loved to swim. How long have you been swimming?" I asked eager to get to know her better.

"For about three years I think. I started swimming in eighth grade and when I started here I joined the sharks. I think you are going to like it here. It's quite nice if you just don't try to get in trouble" she answered with a chuckle.

"How could I get in trouble? This looks like a quiet town" I said confused.

"This end of town does, but there is some warehouse buildings at the other end of town where they have huge parties and there is always someone who end up hurt when they are there" she said and I could see her kind expression had turned to a serious one.

"Ok, I'll just stick to this end of town then" I answered smiling and she was soon to start smiling too. I wanted to ask more about this mysterious parties and how she knew about them, but I decided to just drop it. For now.

"So, here we are" she said and gestured to an open door.

"Thanks for following me" I said happily.

"No problem, see you at tryouts later" she answered with a beaming smile and started to walk away.

"Bye" I yelled after her, but I'm not sure if she heard me. I walked into the classroom and found an empty spot and a split second after, that girl Casey sat down in front of me. This was going to be a long class, none of the friends I had made yet was here and the very person they told me to stay away from was sitting right in front of me.

**I'm wondering if I should continue from where I left now in next chapter. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 - swimming and partying

**Sorry, something got messed up, here is chapter 6 :) it's a bit longer chapter to make up for it, I hope you like it. **

Ch 6

Paige POV:

Math class couldn't have been more boring than it was in this moment. I was sitting in the one classroom every student at this school was forced to be in at least three times a week. The old desks were often used and had writing that never fully disappeared, the wooden chairs were hard to sit on and on top of math being really boring, the beige walls and partly dimmed lighting made everyone sleepy. I had been staring at the clock on the wall the whole time, just watching it ticking towards the end of the period. 90 minutes. 60 minutes. 30. 15. 5. These five minutes seemed to be the longest I can remember. A part of me didn't know why I was so eager to get done with the class, I usually tend to at least try to listen to the teacher, but a part of me knew that I was excited to watch a certain new girl try out for the swim team.

Finally the bell rang and the last period of the day was done. I stuffed all my books into my bag and rushed out the door. I didn't realized that I had been walking extremely fast until I had reached my destination in one minute. Somehow I had walked to the Biology room without knowing it. I could see the most of the students walking out the door and spotted Emily in the crowd. I smiled at her and she gave me a beaming smile back. Then I saw Casey. Damn, I forgot that she had this class too.

Casey walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek and luckily for me, she didn't notice my smile falter a bit. "Aww, did you come to walk me to my locker? How sweet of you" she said and took my hand.

"Of course, that was my plan" I answered half-heartedly and watched Emily walk down the hall.

"So what's your plan today babe?" she asked me with a smile. Weird, she must have some sort of plan.

"I'm not sure, did you have anything in mind?" I said trying to sound like the good girlfriend I was supposed to be.

"Mindy and me are going to the mall later and I think you should join us. You need some new clothes after all," she said with a scowl while gesturing to my worn out grey hoodie. It was my favorite because it was from a summer camp a while back.

"Actually, I forgot I have to help the coach with tryouts this afternoon. There is five girls trying out for the open spot on the team" I partly lied. Only partly because the coach probably needed help, but I wasn't obliged to help her.

"Oh well, I'll se you tomorrow then" she said with a smile, pecked my cheek and walked away. What was up with all the smiling? Did she feel guilty about what happened on our date? I didn't really have time to think much about it, because before I even realized it, I was standing in front of the swimming pool.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I had an hour to pass before the tryouts started and I decided to do a few laps first. I quickly changed to my swimsuit and jumped into the warm comforting water. I started swimming and got completely lost in my own world. For the first time since the weekend I got to fully forget about schoolwork, my dad and most of all, Casey.

After a number of laps I held onto the wall to have a break and I noticed that someone was standing in front of me. I took off my goggles and looked up at the beautiful girl.

"Hi" she said with that flawless smile of hers.

"Hi Emily" I answered. "Do you know what the time is?" I was wondering because I always loose track of time when I'm swimming.

"It's almost three, the tryouts is in fifteen minutes," she said still smiling. Then I saw that she was wearing a swimsuit and I couldn't help but to catch a subtle glance at her long tanned legs.

"You're a really good swimmer" she commented. I could feel myself blushing of the compliment and got out of the pool.

"Thanks, I worked hard for it," I said with a chuckle.

"So, are you the captain or something?" she asked curious.

"Yes, in fact I am" I answered proudly.

"Are you going to choose if we're good enough for the team then?"

"Well, I can affect the coach's decision, but she has the final call" I explained. "I should probably change now. Good luck!" I said and walked towards the locker rooms and before the door closed behind me, I could hear a faint "Thanks."

I changed as quick as I could and after ten minutes I was standing besides the coach and looking at the five girls getting ready in their own lane. Susan blew her whistle and all of them jumped into the water and started swimming. I watched as each of them slid through the water with ease, but Emily was clearly the best one. She reached the other end and turned around quickly before continuing towards the other end, but the girl in the lane next to her, Emma, was closing in on her. They were both swimming extremely fast, but Emily won the race by a split second.

"So what do you think coach?" I asked and looked at the blonde standing besides me.

"I think we have a winner" she simply said and wrote something down in a book. Then she blew in her whistle once more and all the girls gathered around us.

"I have made a decision," Susan announced and everyone started to look nervous.

"The girl whom made the team is, Emily," she said and Emily flashed a beaming and proud smile. "For those who didn't make the team, I'm sorry, but we didn't have more than one spot open. I hope you all try out next time there is an opportunity. Now go and get changed." Susan finished and they all hurried out of the room.

"Can you make sure Emily gets a swimsuit and the other things?" she asked me.

"Of course" I said and walked into the changing rooms where Emily was just about to change. I came into a full stop and stood behind her paralyzed while she started to undress. I broke out of my trance and walked silently around the corner. Then I made some noise as if I just walked into the room. "Emily? Are you dressed?" I asked, still standing behind the corner.

"One minute" she replied and a few seconds after I heard her say "Ok, I'm dressed." I walked up to her and took a quick glance at her outfit. She simply wore the same as this morning, but I couldn't help but to realize that she actually looked really sexy.

"The coach wanted me to help you find a team swimsuit, goggles and all that stuff. Would you mind following me?" I asked. I didn't know why I sounded so uncertain and nervous, I was only going to help her find some stuff.

"Yes why not? It's not like you're going to murder me right?" Emily said with a jokingly smile.

"Of course not, I'm just going to kidnap you" I replied with a chuckle and I was thankful for her question because it really broke the tension that was starting to surround us.

"Ok, follow me" I said and started to walk towards the storage room. I walked through the blue door and into the dark room filled with boxes. I flicked on the switch and the lights in the sealing illuminated the room. I started rummaging through some of the boxes and handed her some goggles, swimming caps and then I just told her to search after a swimsuit, sweater and a some training pants in her size in the boxes on the far wall.

"By the way, the swim team is having a party next Friday and you should probably come or else the girls on the team might think you're stuck up" I informed her while we walked back into the locker rooms to get her bag.

"Ok, thanks" she said smiling.

"Maybe I should get your number and then I can text you the address," I blurted out before thinking about it.

"Fine, give me your phone" she answered and I handed it to her like an obeying puppy. She saved her digits on my phone and handed it back with a smile. We walked out of the school together while talking about movies and music. It was actually surprising how much we had in common and how much I enjoyed talking to her. Somehow I felt a bit disappointed when we said good-bye.

xxx

The week passed quickly and it was finally Friday and time for the party. Emily and me had been texting a lot after I got her number and it was actually quite nice. It started with info about the party, where it was, who she could bring and stuff like that. Then we started to send each other hilarious texts. It was not like flirting at all if that's what you think. It was only friendly bonding and none of the texts showed any signs of either of us trying to flirt.

"OMG! I'm so excited for this party!" Casey said from the passenger seat. Yes, she actually said the letters OMG out loud. We were driving towards Noel Kahn's cabin and as you've guessed, Casey made me the designated driver. Noel had agreed to have the party there because, one, he was currently dating a girl on the swim team and two; it was another excuse to throw a party.

"Me too, I've been looking forward to this the whole week," I said honestly. I was definitely ready to party and I was planning to convince Casey that we could sleep here and drive back tomorrow, then I could have some drinks.

We finally made it to the cabin and I parked the car at the side of the road behind that car I recognized as Hanna's. "Ugh, did you invite Hanna and that gang Paige?" Casey said sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes, I did. Besides, Emily would have invited them anyways" I replied already a bit annoyed at her.

"Who is Emily?" she asked sounding angry and she had that jealous look in her eyes.

"The new girl. She is on the swim team and relax, we're just friends" I answered calmly.

"Fine. Let's just go inside" Casey said irritated and took my hand.

The party had already started and a few people looked partly drunk. Loud party music was coming from the speakers, the kitchen was filled with bottles of various alcohols and almost everyone was dancing or making out on the couch. Everyone but Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily. They were standing in a corner laughing at something Hanna said. Hanna noticed us and started waving for us to come over.

"Do we have to?" Casey said besides me.

"Yes, we do. Unless you want to talk to them, you can just go find Mindy and I'll meet up with you later" I said slightly irritated.

"Ok, behave then" she replied and turned to leave, but in the last second she decided to give me a hard kiss on the lips, which only made me feel like it was a punishment or a way to declare that she owned me. Then she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys" I greeted them and received a few smiles and hello's from them and a look of pity from Spencer.

"Didn't she want to talk to us?" Aria asked sounding a bit offended.

"No, I think she believes that we're going to have some kind of fivesome or something" I answered with a chuckle.

"As if we could think of you that way!" Hanna said jokingly and it might have been my imagination, but it looked like Emily was blushing. No, it was probably only the lighting.

"Anyways, I hope you're treating Emily nicely" I said and gave her a smile.

"Of course, why do you care anyways?" Spencer said with one of those looks that make you think she can look right into your brain and read your thoughts.

"Well, she needs to have a good mental state to the meeting next month" I simply answered.

"Relax, they are really nice to me" Emily said and flashed her perfect smile.

"That's good. Well, I should probably find Casey. I think she is mad at me and it only gets worse if I don't fix it soon"

"Ok, good luck with queen bitch" Hanna said while I walked away and I could hear Spencer say "Hanna" angrily before I entered the kitchen.

There was Casey sitting on the table, making out with Mindy. It was easy to see that they were drunk, even without noticing all the shot glasses in front of them or the red cups in their hands. I walked over to them and the moment Casey saw me, she stopped kissing Mindy and shouted "Babe, come here I missed you!" as if nothing happened. Somehow I wasn't mad about what just happened, she was drunk. She is one of those girls who have many stages of drunk. First is it enthusiastic, just as now. Second is angry, it's not really nice. And third is horny.

"Come here" I said and took her hand and guided her to one of the couches in the living room. She really wanted to dance, but I declined because she dancing in a drunken state equals tripping and that's not how I want my night to end.

Then Casey started to bombard me with questions. "Where were you? Did you flirt with that new girl? Did you kiss her? Why can't you love me more?" Yup, this is the second stage, but luckily for me, it only last for a couple of minutes. I didn't know why she was so angry with me, she was just making out with Mindy. No. She was drunk. It didn't mean anything.

Then she started kissing my neck and before I knew it, she was straddling my thighs and continued attacking my neck and collarbone. I saw Emily and the others in a corner and suddenly this didn't feel right, not that it actually did from the beginning, but now I realized it. When she reached out to unbutton my shirt I stopped her and lifted her off my thighs. Then I stood up and walked out the door.

I didn't feel how mad I actually was before now and just wanted to get out of here really quick. I stormed down the gravel path towards my car, but came to a full stop when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see Emily hurrying towards me.

"Are you ok?" she asked seeming concerned.

"No, not really. I just saw my girlfriend make out with someone else and then she acted like nothing happened and tried to seduce me!" I shouted and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I think I should leave." I said silently when I saw her looking a bit hurt.

I turned around and ran towards my car and turned my key in the ignition. I drove onto the road, leaving Emily standing alone on the pebbles. I hurried home, angry with Casey for making out with Mindy, but mostly angry with myself for not realizing how bad of a girlfriend she was before now.

**I didn't realize it before now, but I've pictured Mindy as that girl Mandy from Skins generation 2 (season 4) it doesn't make me like her more though. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7 costumes and twilight

**Here is chapter 7, I hope you didn't have to wait too long :)**

**Ch 7.**

**Emily POV.**

I had spent my weekend at Hanna's and Spencer, Hanna and me used the whole time just watching movies, gossiping and such. Aria didn't join us, because she wanted to spend her time with a guy named Ezra or something. Even though I had a good time, I couldn't help to worry about Paige. It's not like we are best friends yet, but I like her and she seemed devastated when she left the party. When I asked her if she was ok, she looked furious and she screamed at me, but then she realized what she was doing and apologized. I don't blame her, she always seems so calm and in control of everything, but this time something happened that broke her facade and I don't feel like it's appropriate for me to be mad at her for that. Besides, she did apologize.

"Earth to Emily!" Hanna said and waved her hand in front of my face. I gave her a blank look before I started to listen to what she was saying.

"I was asking if you think Paige is coming to school today." I told the girls what happened with Paige when I came back into the living room and Hanna looked really concerned, but decided to wait until Monday before trying to get a hold of her.

"I don't know. I can't really make an opinion without knowing what happened." All we knew was that Casey was sitting on her lap trying to kiss her, and then Paige lifted her off and walked out. She looked sad, so I decided to follow her, but I guess she needed some time alone instead.

"I've been trying to call her, but she doesn't pick up. I guess we just have to go to school and look for her. Come on" Spencer said and grabbed her purse. We all walked to Hanna's car and got in.

It was a short drive to school and I was hoping to meet Paige in the first class we had together, Spanish. I walked into the classroom and saw Casey sitting in the back to the left with an empty chair besides her. I let my view stroll the room, but she wasn't here. I sat down in my regular spot, which was in the middle row against the right wall. Just when the bell rang Paige came walking through the door, but instead of walking over to Casey, she sat down in the only open spot, the one in the front.

The classes passed quickly and I was eager to speak with Paige, but the second the bell rang for lunch, she was already on her way out. I was disappointed that I couldn't speak with her, but I had a feeling of where I could find her.

I quickened my pace and after a few minutes I was standing in front of the door to the swimming pool. I walked in slowly and there she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and her gaze intense on the small waves she was making. I sat down besides her, but she didn't move even though I knew she noticed me. We just sat there in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes; I was just waiting for her to be ready to talk if she wanted to.

Then she turned her face towards me and said: "She cheated."

I could see the sorrow in her eyes and decided to just be quiet and let her talk.

"At the party when I walked into the kitchen, she was making out with Mindy and then she just pretended like nothing happened. She always gets paranoid and thinks I'm going to cheat on her, even though she knows I never would do that. I mean, I knew she was a bad girlfriend, but I never thought she would do that." She finished with tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry.

I had no idea what to say, so I did the best thing that came to my mind. I hugged her. She hugged me back and held on tightly as if when she let go of me, the tears finally would fall. But they didn't and she slowly withdrew her arms.

"Thanks. You know, for listening" she said sincere and gave me a smile.

"No problem, besides, your hugs are great so maybe I'm the one who should thank you" I answered and achieved my goal, make her laugh.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked her and rose to my feet. Then I held my hand out for her to take.

"Yes" she said with a smile and took my hand. We walked out the door and it wasn't until we got some strange looks we both realized that we still held hands. We quickly withdrew our hands and somehow I couldn't help but to feel sad about it. Her hand was as soft as feather and I just wanted to hold on to it forever. Wait, what? I did not just think that.

"Well, um here is my locker, I should probably" I said.

"Yeah, probably. See you later" she answered and walked away before I got time to say my goodbye. I walked into the classroom and met up with Hanna, Spencer and Aria. The teacher, Mr. Fitz, talked about some book we were supposed to start reading next week, but I wasn't able to concentrate. Strangely, all I could think about was a certain brunette I was starting to get to know better.

**Paige POV:**

Emily was really nice. When she shoved up at the swimming pool I thought about asking her to leave, but I couldn't make myself to do it. She just sat there as if she was waiting for me to speak, but if I didn't, that would be ok too. I told her everything that happened with Casey and I felt good to tell someone. I feel like I probably should have told Hanna, because she is my best friend, but somehow I felt really comfortable with telling Emily instead.

She cheered me up and held out her hand for me to take to help me to my feet, but we forgot that we still held hands while we walked down the hall. Her hand was as soft as the most wonderful pillow and it seemed to fit perfectly in mine. Then we noticed people staring at us and I quickly let go of her hand. Oh no, Casey is not going to like it when she finds out. Wait, why do I care, I'm going to break up with her anyway.

An awkward silence spread upon us and we came to a stop in front of Emily's locker. We said goodbye and I hurried to my own locker. I hoped with all of my heart that Casey wasn't by the locker, but my luck seemed to remain poor.

"Why did I receive a message from Alice saying you were holding hands with the new girl?" she said, sounding furious.

"Why do you care?" I answered annoyed. It wasn't fair that she was angry with me.

"I care because I don't want that slut holding hands with my girlfriend!" she shouted quiet enough to not be heard of anyone else than us.

"Well if you can handle making out with someone else than me, and then get mad at me for holding hands with a friend, maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend!" I shouted back all but quiet.

Her expression turned from anger to shock and with a whisper she said, "what do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you," I answered in a monotone voice. Even though it was me who broke up with her, didn't mean that it didn't hurt. I looked at her face for an emotion, but it was expressionless. I couldn't stand here anymore, so I walked to history class. Thankfully it was one of the three classes I didn't have with Casey. I sat down in the back and retreated to my own world in hope of not having to think about school and girls anymore.

Xxx

Saturday came quickly and all I wanted to do was to lie in bed, watch old sappy movies and eat ice cream, but it occurred to me that it wasn't going to turn out that way when Hanna showed up in my room and literally dragged me out of bed.

"Come on, we're going out tonight" she said and handed me some jeans and a sweater.

"I don't want to" I whined like a 7-year old child.

"You have to stop feeling bad about that break-up, we all saw it coming" she replied like the honest bitch she is, but it's ok because she in fact is my best friend.

"May I at least know where we are going?" I asked curious.

"First off, we're going to get you a Halloween costume for Noel's party on Friday. Then we're meeting up with the girls for a movie night" she said smiling while she gave me an apple for breakfast and then practically shoved me into the passenger seat of her car.

After a ten-minute drive the car stopped in front of the costume shop Hanna loved. She hurried out of the car and waited impatiently for me by the door. We walked into the old costume shop that had been there since forever, but it was actually really modern with bright lighting and walls and shelves filled with costumes, masks, fake body parts and bottles with blood. Hanna was soon to find the dress with most glitter in the whole shop and then she started to look at every girly costume with great enthusiasm. I just walked casually towards the section with costumes that wasn't too girly.

"Can I help you?" a girl about my age with dark skin and straight black hair asked. She was wearing a shirt with the shop's logo on it and some blue skin fitted jeans.

"Um, yeah. I was looking for a costume, obliviously" I answered and tried to sound cool. She laughed at my joke and took my hand. She guided me towards the right wall and when she stopped, she handed me an eye patch.

"I was right, you're probably going to be the most sexy pirate," She said with the same smirk as before. Wait, was she flirting with me?

"Thanks" I said politely and smiled.

"Fitting rooms is over there. I'm by the cashier if you need me" she said and pointed to a door behind her and then walked away. I tried on my costume and was happy when it was a perfect fit. I met Hanna by the cash register where we paid for our costumes.

"Hope you like the costume. Here is your receipt" the girl said and handed me it. I noticed some writing on the other side and recognized it as a phone number. Then the girl said, "I'm Shana by the way", gave me a wink and then walked to some boxes to pack them out.

"Did she just give you her digits? Let me see" Hanna said excited when we were in the car. I knew I couldn't argue with her and handed her the note.

"See, you don't need Casey. There are plenty of women who want you," she continued with a smile and it actually made me feel a bit better, just a bit.

Xxx

**Emily POV:**

This week had passed fast and I had been too busy with homework and tests to spend much time with my friends, so when Hanna asked me to join a movie night with her, Paige and the girls, I couldn't refuse. We was going to meet at Paige's house because her mom was away, but since I didn't know where it was, I made Spencer pick me up on her way.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, indicating a new message. **From Spencer:** "I'll pick you up in two hours, get ready!" I quickly replied with a simple "Ok" and hurried into the shower. After a fast shower I started picking out my clothes, but it didn't seem like anything was appropriate for the occasion. I started pacing in front of the closet and then it occurred to me. "Why am I worrying about what to wear? It's just my friends" I said out loud and found some jeans and a sweater.

Spencer's timing was perfect, because when I had said goodbye to my mom and walked out the door, she stopped in front of my house. "Are you ready?" she asked with a smile and I just nodded in response. We drove home to Paige in no time and I was actually amazed when we stopped in front of her house. It was a regular sized house, painted white and it had a huge garden with a swimming pool. I would love to try swimming in that pool. We rang the bell and were greeted by Paige in a grey hoodie with the printing of a name of some kind of camp, but it was hard to read because it clearly was well used. It was probably her favorite hoodie by the looks of it.

She guided us into the living room where Hanna and Aria already were sitting. Aria sat in one of the armchairs, while Hanna sat in the right corner of the couch. I sat down besides Hanna and Spencer sat down in the last armchair while Paige walked into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn. She pressed play on the movie they already had selected and sat down besides me, in the left corner of the couch.

They had for some reason decided to have a twilight marathon and when we were half an hour into the third one, my neck felt sore. I casually started resting my head on Paige's shoulder and after about fifteen minutes she asked me to remove my head. I got disappointed, but I was happy when I found out the reason why. She wanted me to remove my head so she could put her arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into her. It might have looked weird for the people who watched us, but somehow it only felt natural and nice.

The fourth movie came to an end, much to my disappointment, and we all decided it was time to go to bed. We all walked upstairs where two rooms were made ready. The guest room and what I suppose is Paige's room. We played rock, scissor, and paper to find out who would sleep on which rooms.

Apparently the bed in Paige's room, which roomed two persons, was the best. I didn't know that, but I won and was going to sleep with Paige. No, not like that you pervert, sleep besides her in her bed. Then I realized that I forgot my nightwear at home.

"Um, Paige?" I asked when she entered the room after saying goodnight to the other girls.

"Yes Emily" she answered with a smile.

"I, um forgot my pj's" I said uncertain.

"That's ok, you can borrow one of me" she said and found a sleeping shorts and a tank top in her closet and threw it to me. She walked through a door to the right of the bed and by the sound of water running in a sink, I'm guessing it is her bathroom. I changed quickly and sat down on the bed, not knowing which side she wanted to sleep on.

"Which side do you prefer?" she asked me when she came back into the room.

"The left one, but I can take the right side if you want?" I offered.

"No that's ok, I like the right side best" she answered and lay down. I did the same and pulled the covers up around me. We laid there in silence for a couple of minutes before I said; "How are you?"

She turned her head to look at me and by the look in her eyes I could tell that she still was sad, but then she answered, "I'm hurt, but it will go away soon and then it's going to be all right."

I smiled at her answer and then she continued with "Besides, if I want to date someone new, I could just call the girl who flirted with me today." I don't know why, but I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my body when she said it and I was more that relieved when she said "but she was not really my type"

"Maybe you just should be single for a while, don't you think?" I advised her. She nodded in agreement to this and the room became silent once more.

"Emily?" she said, breaking the silence that had spread upon us.

"Yes?" I answered half in sleep.

"Could you just hold me for a bit?" she asked with a sad voice and I instantly felt sorry for her.

"Of course" I said and we shifted in the bed in a way that made her the little spoon and me the big spoon. I was about to fall asleep once more, but noticed the silent tears that fell from her eyes onto my arm, so I just pulled her closer and disappeared into a blissful sleep.

**Two questions. Do you guys want me to answer your questions in the beginning of a chapter or not? I don't really know since this is my first fan fic. Secondly, did you like it this far?**


	8. Chapter 8 - halloween

**Hello people, how is it going? I trying to update as fast as possible, but we all know how school and parents can be. Anyway, here is chapter 8.**

**Emily POV: **

I woke up when the sun shone through a glimpse in the window and instantly got afraid. I was in a bed I didn't recognize and someone was holding me. Then it occurred to me that I was at a sleepover at Paige's house and we had probably switched spots during the night, making her the big spoon instead of me. I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

Her bathroom was oddly organized; maybe she cleaned it before we came. It had a toilet, a sink with a mirror and a shower. I took a glance in the mirror and almost got scared my own reflection. My hair was all over the place and my makeup was not in the best condition either. I used my hands to brush my hair until I was happy with it and used some makeup remover I found on the shelf besides the sink and hoped Paige didn't have a problem with me using her stuff, then again, I was wearing her clothes.

I walked back into the room where Paige was sleeping peacefully and decided to take a new look at the room. Her walls was painted light blue, black curtains covered the window on the left side of the bed. The bed was queen sized and placed against the back wall in the middle and that made it possible to enter the bed from both sides. Her walls was covered with some posters of artists, actresses and bands and her desk was filled with pictures of Hanna, Spencer and Aria, one of a woman I guess is her mom and there was a empty frame standing on her nightstand.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went back to bed, and Paige instantly put her arm around me in her sleep. I guess it's a reflex. I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later, but this time had the warmth of her body pressed up against mine disappeared. I got out of the bed and followed the smell of egg and bacon downstairs. I found Paige and Spencer in the kitchen, discussing some sport while Paige was setting the table and Spencer was drinking coffee.

"Where are the others?" I asked when they came to an agreement in their discussion.

"Oh, they always sleep unbelievable long, but I guess they are on their way down soon. They always wake up when they smell breakfast," Spencer said with a knowing smile. As if on a cue, we could hear someone walking down the stairs and around the corner came two really sleepy-looking girls.

"Morning" I said as I sat down by the table.

"Ugh, it's too early" Hanna replied and sat down besides me. Paige served us bacon and eggs and we all begun to devour the food. When we was finished Hanna, Spencer and Aria found an excuse to leave instead of helping with the dishes.

"Do you need help?" I asked and she nodded in response. She started carrying the plates from the table and I placed them in the dishwasher. When we were done I smiled at her and said; "we make a great team."

"Yeah we do" she replied with a smile and walked back up the stairs.

XXX

The rest of the week went on and before I knew it, it was already Friday afternoon and I was walking towards my locker. I stuffed my books into the already really full locker and when I closed the door, a person with a clown mask was standing there. I got startled and the person started giggling.

"Hanna, not funny!" I said when I recognized her laughter. She took off the mask with a smile and said; "You ready to go home?"

"Yes" I replied and we walked towards my car. Hanna, Aria and me were going to get dressed together and then drive to the party and then we were going to meet Paige and Spencer there, they just had to do something first. We drove to Hanna's house and picked up her clothes and then drove home to me. Aria was already waiting outside my house when we stopped in the driveway.

"Hi, have you been waiting a long time?" I asked Aria.

"No, just about five minutes" she replied with a smile and stood up from the step she was sitting on.

I unlocked the door and they both hurried past me eager to see my room. I don't know why they hadn't been in my house before even though I had lived here for a couple of weeks now. I chuckled to myself when I heard Hanna shouting. She asked which door that lead to my room.

"It's the one to the right" I shouted back and walked up the stairs. Aria and Hanna was already sitting on my bed looking at the pictures on my nightstand.

"Aww, who is this?" Aria asked and pointed to the photo of Santana and Brittany. It was from the last day of summer and we had spent it on the beach. We had been swimming, tanning in the sun, having a picnic and sitting around a bonfire until the sunset. Santana and Brittany had been enjoying the view and were cuddling on a blanket. They were so cute together and I felt like I had to take a picture to savor the moment.

"It's my two best friends" I replied with a sad smile. I really miss them. I think Hanna noticed what I felt and said "let's get changing, we don't have all night"

We all changed into our costumes while talking and giggling the whole time. It wasn't until we were putting on makeup that Paige's name was brought up and I felt my stomach do a flip, but in a good way. It was kind of hard to describe, but it was something like butterflies mixed with curiosity.

"I feel so sorry for her with all that Casey drama. I hope she's able to just relax and have some fun tonight" Aria said while applying her mascara. She was dressed as some kind of sexy nurse and it did in fact look good on her.

"Wow Aria, who are you trying to impress?" I asked jokingly. During this week she had informed me that she had a boyfriend named Ezra, our English teacher. I was flattered that she even told me and it shows that I've already earned her trust.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Whom did you dress up for anyways?" she replied cockily with a smirk and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a wonder woman costume and only had some mascara on.

"Isn't it oblivious? She is trying to impress Paige" Hanna said in her usual way of speaking what she thinks. I felt myself blushing at the comment and didn't have enough time to figure out a good reply before she continued.

"Not to be offensive now, but are you a lesbian?" she blurted out. I knew the question was going to be spoken at one time or another, but not so soon. I was still not completely sure, but I had always felt more attracted to girls and now I was starting to feel this strange attachment to Paige.

"I'm not sure, but I think so" I answered casually. I knew they were accepting; they had a lesbian friend after all.

It seemed like Aria understood that it was nothing more to say about the subject and said; "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes" we both answered in union and hurried down the stairs. We sat down in my car, and after tapping the address into my GPS, we pulled out of the driveway and were off to Noel Kahn's cabin.

XXX

The place was crowded when we stopped the car. Scary decorations like skeletons, corpses and Jack'o lanterns was placed everywhere on the lawn outside the house and hidden in the trees that surrounded the huge cabin. People was standing and sitting in groups on the porch and when we came inside, the place was packed with people dancing to the beat of the drum in the space that clearly was made to be a dance floor.

There were no lamps on except for the few party lights that flickered with the bass and the one dimmed light in the kitchen, just to let you see which alcohol to choose. The living room was much like the same as last time I was here. Two couches in the corner. A big cleared space for dancing and the kitchen with a table, four chairs and various types of booze.

Did I mention that everyone was wearing costumes? It was Halloween after all, October 31th, the day where it's socially accepted to receive candy from strangers and dress like a slut. As I was saying, People had many different types of costumes. It was everything from disgusting zombies, to teddy bears, to fruits and sexy nurses. I'm not naming any names. Aria.

Hanna with her Marilyn Monroe costume and perfectly imitated hairstyle, lead the way towards the kitchen. She poured some liquid into three glasses and handed us one each. We knocked back the shots in no time and it looked like I could handle the alcohol a bit better than them. I had in fact been to a number of parties in California and if you've seen how much Santana and Brittany drinks, you would have been shocked by how little I drank in comparison.

We went back to the dance floor and after dancing with my friends for a couple of songs; I felt a tap on my shoulder. Behind me was Paige in a pirate costume. She had skinny black jeans, a white pirate blouse tucked into her pants, a black vest, an eye patch and a pirate hat. I took my time looking her up and down and didn't even bother to try to hide it. She looked so damn sexy and I should just admit that right there and then.

"Hi" she said smiling. She was watching me with the same expression I guess I had on my face and I couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

"Hi" was my only reply. I just looked her in the eyes and waited for her to speak again.

"Do you want to have a drink?" she asked with a smile and I nodded in response. I followed her into the kitchen again and we both downed a shot.

Suddenly everything happened quickly. Hanna and Spencer met their boyfriends and were either on the dance floor or in one of the rooms upstairs. Aria had disappeared; she said something about meeting Ezra in his car. Paige had joined a drinking game and was downing shot after shot. I got tired of watching her and when a boy asked me to dance, I happily said yes.

We danced for a while and he tried to make it dirty a number of times, but I just simply gave him a light push when he came too close. When about the seventh song came on, I saw Paige looking at us and I felt an urge to dance closer to the boy. Not because I liked him, but something else.

Halfway through the song he started grinding against my back and every time I looked at Paige she was sending him dirty looks and it made me feel content. I locked eyes with Paige and she started walking towards us. She tapped the boy's shoulder and asked him if she could take over. He must have seen the angry look in her eyes, because he just nodded and walked away into the crowd.

Paige took his spot in the dancing and we were soon dancing really close. I had my back pressed against her front and in a boost of confidence, I dropped to the floor and slowly stood back up while making sure to run my hands up her body. I turned around and we were standing face to face. I placed my hands around her neck, and she placed hers on my hips.

We were just standing there and looking into each other's eyes when she said; "Damn you look sexy tonight." Her words were slurry, so I guess she had a bit too many drinks tonight.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned and pulled her with me to sit down in the couch. I guess I just have to forget about the growing heat between my legs.

"Not really" she answered groggily with a pout and rested her head on my shoulder. I spotted Hanna in the crowd of dancing people and stood up after removing Paige's head, much to her dismay.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere" I said with a strict voice before I turned around and walked towards Hanna and Caleb. I tapped her shoulder and she twirled around smiling. I guess Caleb really makes her happy.

"I'm going to take Paige home, can you get a ride from Caleb?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"You're taking Paige home? Way to go girl," she replied with a wink.

"Not like that. She's drunk" I said with a huff and walked back to Paige. I took her hand in mine and pulled her with me towards the car and held the door open for her. When she was all buckled up and I was sitting in the driver seat, I started the car and drove back home.

About ten minutes from my house I asked her "Are your mom home?" and all I got for an answer was that she shook her head. All right, let's take her home to me then.

I stopped in my regular spot in the driveway and we walked towards the house. I pulled out my keys and opened the door as silent I could to not wake my parents. We was standing in my room in no time and I handed her a oversized t-shirt to sleep in. while she was in the bathroom and changed, I walked downstairs and found a glass of water and some aspirins she could take tomorrow.

When I came back into my room she was sitting on the bed and looked at my pictures. Seriously, why was everyone suddenly interested in some photos? I handed her the water and she drank a bit before handing it back to me.

We settled under the covers and for a whole minute we were just lying there and looking into each other's eyes. Her eyes were so hypnotizing and it made me want to just keep looking into them. Then my gaze moved to her lips for a few seconds and it seemed like she did the same. Her lips looked so soft. She leaned forward and when her lips touched mine, it felt like something I never had felt before. It was like fireworks were exploding in my mind and for those ten seconds our lips touched, I was happy.

She pulled away with a smile, her eyes still closed. I looked at her and waited for a response, but it didn't come. Then I realized she was asleep. She was sleeping and had left me all by myself with my thoughts about what just happened.

**What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9 - movie and cuddles

**Here is Chapter 9 :)**

**Paige POV: **

Last night was kind of a blur. I think I got really drunk on the party because almost the only thing I can remember is that I was dancing with Emily. She was wearing a wonder woman costume and I think it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. I'm not sure why, but I remember exactly what she was wearing.

I realized that I was lying in a bed that wasn't mine. The covers was white and pink instead of my grey and on the nightstand there was a picture of two girls on a beach, watching the sunset, instead of the empty frame that used to contain a photo of Casey and me. I turned around and smelled the familiar scent of vanilla on the pillow besides me. This was Emily's bed. Then the memory came crashing down on me, just as the headache. Holy shit! I kissed Emily and she kissed me back! Wait, where was Emily?

On her pillow was a note that said, "Went out for a run. Aspirins are on the desk." I got out of the bed without much trouble; it was just throbbing a bit in my head, and managed to swallow one of the pills with some water. I looked down on my clothes and it occurred to me that Emily must have borrowed me a t-shirt to sleep in. I found my clothes, or actually costume, folded on the chair in front of the desk and quickly put on my pants. I stuffed all the clothes in my bag, took on my jacket and walked silent out of her room.

I walked down the stairs and when I tiptoed past the kitchen door, a voice startled me. "Hello?" the person said and I stopped. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a woman who was standing by the stove, making herself some breakfast.

"Hello" was the only thing I was able to respond with. I was shocked because I thought the house was empty and by the fact that this probably was Emily's mom. She had the same hair color and some of her facial structure reminded me of my friend. Yep, this was definitely Emily's mom.

"Who are you?" she asked uncertain, but she seemed nice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Paige, a friend of Emily. Nice to meet you ma'am" I said and held out my hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Pam, Emily's mom" she replied and shook my hand, then she continued with "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Um, I sort of had too much to drink last night, so Emily let me sleep over." She looked kind of startled by my answer, but then her face softened and she said, "Is there any reason why you drank so much?"

Her question surprised me and before I knew it, I was sitting by the table while eating an omelet and telling her everything that had been happening in my life the last months. She was almost as easy to talk to as Emily and it was really nice to have an adults' opinion. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that I was a lesbian, even though it was common for people in this town to not welcome different people at first. Then again, she wasn't from Rosewood. She was from California.

After we had been talking for a while, we heard the door open and then close again. Someone came walking towards the kitchen and after a split second was Emily standing in the doorway with tights, sneakers, a sweater and a high ponytail. She looked shocked by the fact that I was sitting here with her mother.

"Um, hi Paige. I thought you had gone already" she said silent.

I took the hint and said: "I was just leaving". I stood up and said, "Well, thanks for the talk ma'am"

"Please, just call me Pam" Emily's mom said with a smile and gave me a hug.

"Right, I forgot. Bye Pam, bye Emily" I said and walked past her in the doorway. I hurried out the door because it didn't seem like Emily was happy to see me and I had a feeling it was because of the kiss. I cursed to myself for being so stupid. I might have ruined my only chance with her, no matter if it was as friends or something more.

I could feel the anger building up inside of me on my way down the sidewalk and when I saw a tree, I couldn't control myself. So, I punched it. I felt a shockwave of pain and brought my hand up to look at it. There were some scratches on my knuckles and a bit blood was coming out of two of them. Still angry with myself, I started running. I ran without stopping until I was standing by my secret place.

My secret place was a lake just outside town and the only way to discover it was if you followed one of the running tracks till the end and then walked about ten minutes down an old abandoned road. I found this place one time when my mom and dad had been fighting and I was so angry that it made me just run and run until I was lost in the woods.

_XXX_

_May three years ago:_

_"__How could you!" my mom shouted loud at my dad down in the kitchen. I was sitting in my room, doing my homework when they started their usual fighting. _

_"__I didn't mean to" my dad answered and tried to contain his calm voice. _

"_All those business trips and late meetings!" she shouted back. I got up and closed the door to get some privacy before trying to return to my math studies. It wasn't as easy to concentrate as it should have been, just because I always thought about the constant fighting between my mom and dad that had been going on the last month. I didn't know what they were fighting about and no one would tell me._

_Suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs and went down to see what was happening. There was my mom standing with a golf club in her hands and on the floor was the wedding picture of her and my dad smashed to pieces. _

_"__What are you doing?" I asked her shocked and my dad was standing there with an expression that most likely mirrored mine._

_"__Nothing Paige, just go back upstairs," my dad answered in that always so calm voice. _

_"__No. I won't go until you tell me what's going on" I said and stood my ground._

_"__Fine, your beloved dad here, have been cheating on me with Beth" my mom replied and gave my dad an angry glare._

_"__You, you, what?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe her. I must have heard wrong, but I knew I had heard exactly right. It actually added up. All his late meetings, the smell of woman's perfume on him and all those flowers I had seen him sending. I had seen all the signs, but I chose to ignore them. _

_"__I know you're disappointed with me, but I swear I didn't mean to" he said in a pleading voice I'd never heard before._

_"__How long have you been seeing her?" I whispered and felt the anger building up inside of me._

_"__Only a couple of months" he answered._

_"__How could you not mean to when you did it for months?" I shouted furious and stood there and waited for a reasonable answer, which never came. Angry with him I ran out the door and kept going until I was further into the woods than I ever had been and felt myself completely lost. I heard a faint sound of water and followed it all the way to a small lake surrounded by trees. It had such a beautiful blue color; it was as it was trying to lure me into it. I couldn't help but to jump into it and I instantly felt like I had been living in it my whole life. That's when I decided to join a swim team. _

_XXX_

I sat down at a rock in front of the waterside and closed my eyes for a bit and when I opened them again, I was completely calm. The lake was small and surrounded with a few trees, just enough to hide the place from the society; it had a few big sized rocks by the waterside and a small beach on the other end. I started freezing and realized that I had been sitting here for half an hour in just jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. I stood up and started walking back to town.

I had good time on my way back to think about everything and it was first now it occurred to me that I was starting to develop a crush on Emily. Just the thought about her soft lips made my mind go to a whole other world with rainbows and butterflies and all that jazz, but that was a problem for another day. I had to just try to be a friend to her and then see where it takes me.

**Emily POV:**

When I woke up this morning was Paige spooning me. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all; in fact it felt like it was the most normal thing and that we had been doing it for years. Then I remembered the kiss and panicked. I got out of the bed silently and changed to my running clothes. I hurried out of the house and started jogging on one of the tracks I had discovered not so far away from my house.

I tried getting my mind to focus on something else instead of last night, but it was impossible to stop thinking about it. I couldn't erase the feeling of her soft lips against mine and all I wanted was to do it again, but I wasn't sure if she wanted it or if she just was drunk. She might remember the kiss and feel embarrassed about it if she doesn't like me that way.

Because I was scared of meeting Paige I took the longest track I knew. It was about a two hour run through the forest and it was a really pretty view because of the trees with a couple of red and yellow leaves, the sun shining down on parts of the track and the fresh air. I stopped in front of my house when I was done and certain that Paige had left. I was wrong. She was still here; she was in fact sitting by the table, eating breakfast and talking with my mother. She smiled when she saw me, but I must have had a shocked look on my face and her grin quickly disappeared. She left the house and I felt a sudden twinge of guilt for treating her like that. Oh well, she is a strong person she can handle it.

"What was that?" my mom asked and gave me a disapproving look.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Just that judging look on your face" she muttered and then said "Go take a shower, you smell"

I walked upstairs and took a quick shower. When I was done, I realized that I had a whole day ahead of me and didn't have any plans. Hanna and Spencer was going on a double date with their boyfriends, Aria had plans with Ezra and I just for some reason threw Paige out of the house. I had no idea what to do with what happened with Paige and how I felt towards her, so I decided to seek help from my two best friends from California.

After a few calls, someone answered and I could see Brittany's happy face in the Skype window.

"Emily! I've missed you so much!" she screamed excited and woke up her girlfriend who was lying in the bed behind her. I could see Santana groan before getting out of the bed and then sitting down besides Brittany by the computer.

"Hi, I've missed you too! How are you guys?" I asked, eager to know all about what happened in Cali.

"We're perfectly fine" said Santana while looking lovingly at her girlfriend and then proceeded to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Well, it was soft until Brittany deepened it.

"Hello! I'm still here," I said jokingly and they pulled apart quickly.

"So what's up?" Brittany asked seriously.

"Well, um, you remember I told you about Paige right?" I said and referred to last week when I spoke to them.

"Oh, yeah, the hot swimmer" Santana said teasingly and received an elbow in the gut from Brittany.

"What about her?" Britt said in a serious tone.

"Well, she kissed me last night"

"And? What happened exactly?" Santana said, finally shoving that she was done joking.

"Um, we were at this party and she got really drunk, so I took her home to my place because her mom was away. Then she kissed me and fell asleep and this morning I kind of just threw her out of the house"

"Hmm, have she done anything else similar to that?" Santana asked.

"We cuddled when we watched a movie and we have been spooning when we slept in the same bed" I said and started to realize something. At the same time as I thought it, Brittany said, "It sounds like you both are into each other."

"What should I do"? I asked helpless.

"If you don't like her and still want to be her friend, you should just tell her that, but if you want to be something more than friends I suggest that you man up and tell her what you feel. That's what I did. Kind of." Santana said and received a smile from Brittany.

"You're right" I said and got to my feet. "Sorry, I just got to go and fix this" I continued and closed my computer right after I heard them say goodbye. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket and started typing a message to Paige. After writing a few and then deleting them, I finally sent her a text.

**To Paige: **"Sorry about this morning, can I make it up to you?"

I lied down in my bed and looked at my phone for what felt like an hour before I got a reply.

**From Paige: **"Ok, what do you want to do?"

I smiled because this meant she wasn't too angry with me and I typed back

**To Paige: **"movie at my place around seven? :)" I bit my lip and waited impatient for an answer and I felt relieved when my phone buzzed.

**From Paige: "**See you there :)"

I smiled content at her answer and got out of the bed. It was time to start preparing for tonight.

XXX

I had persuaded my mom and dad to go on a date night just to have the house to myself this evening. Ok, it may sound really dirty, but I just wanted her alone so we could talk. I had been running around and cleaning for two hours when I took a glance at my watch. An hour until she gets here. I hurried upstairs and took another quick shower; it's actually amazing how dirty you get when you're cleaning.

When I was done showering I spent about half an hour just trying to find an outfit. It actually felt silly that I acted like this, but I wanted to wear something nice. I went with a pair of black jeans and a dark red sweater. When I was dressed, had applied my makeup and was happy with my hair, the doorbell rang.

I walked downstairs and when I opened the door was Paige standing there beautiful as ever with dark blue jeans, a tank top and a checkered shirt. Her hair was slightly curled and her mascara showed off her beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't stop myself from catching a subtle glance at her body and noticed that she had a really fit body.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand her all night?" she said with a chuckle and made me break out of my trance.

"Of course, come in" I said and felt myself blushing.

She walked in and sat down in the couch where I had placed pillows and blankets to make it comfortable and it was a bowl of popcorn on the table. I sat down besides her and turned to face her, our knees barely brushing, yet it sent a tingling down my spine.

"I want to talk with you about something" I confessed and she looked like a deer in the headlight for a second before going back to her usual calm face.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she said in a kind voice.

"The kiss" I whispered, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"What is it to talk about? I was drunk and I kissed you. We can either forget it, or" she mumbled.

"Or" I breathed and we locked eyes for a second before her gaze shifted to my lips and back. I slowly started to lean forward and so did she. I placed my hand on her chin and captured her lips in mine. She seemed hesitant at first, but then she placed a hand on my neck and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I let my tongue swipe her bottom lip and she quickly granted me the permission I asked for. It was a slow, yet passionate kiss and it ended when we both was out of air. She rested her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes with a smile.

"Want to watch that movie now?" she said softly and I let out a chuckle before giving her a peck on the lips and then found the remote. I pressed play and we both cuddled up in the couch.

She sat in the corner of the couch propped up on some pillows while I was resting against her side with her arm draped softly around me. We was sitting there in a comfortable silence just watching the movie and occasionally eating some popcorn while she traced slow patterns on my arm with her fingers. I was really happy here I was sitting, and judging by the smile on her face, I'm guessing Paige was enjoying herself too. Then her phone buzzed on the table.

"Can you just see what it is?" she said and I nodded before leaning forward to look at it. There was a message from someone named Shana.

**From Shana: **"Hey girl. I got tickets to the game tomorrow, want to join?"

"Um, It's a message from someone named Shana" I said and handed her the phone.

"Oh" she replied and took the phone from me. She typed a quick message before putting it in her pocket.

"So, who is Shana?" I asked carefully because I was curious and couldn't help the twinge of jealousy I currently was feeling.

"Just a girl I met when Hanna and me was shopping Halloween costumes" she answered casually and pulled me further into herself. Content with her answer, I sat in her embrace until the movie ended.

Then I heard a key in the lock and I pulled away from her. A split second later my parents came walking through the door.

"Oh, hi Paige" my mom said happily when she saw my friend.

"Hello Pam, good day sir" she replied in a kind voice and stood up from the couch. She said it so much, it actually sounded like she was trained to say ma'am and sir to every adult she met.

"Hello Paige, nice to meet you. I'm Wayne," my dad said and they shook hands.

"Well, I should probably go, I think my mom is waiting for me" Paige said with a smile.

"Bye Paige" my parents said in unison and walked up the stairs.

"I'll walk you out" I said and followed her into the hallway.

"Goodbye Paige" I said when she walked out the door.

"Bye" she answered and turned around. I watched her walk down the driveway before closing the door and walk back into the living room to turn off the TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went back and opened the door and there was Paige standing and I'm sure I had a puzzled look on my face.

"I forgot something," she said.

"What did you forget?" I asked confused, I was sure she had remembered everything. Then she leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"I forgot to give you a kiss goodnight" she said with a smile and then turned around a second time and walked away for the last time that night.

I closed the door with a bright smile on my lips and I thought to myself that this was the best thing to happen in a long time.

**What do you think?**


End file.
